


Er hat es nie mit Worten gesagt

by bibbit_didit



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nezushi - Freeform, Saying I Love You, Silence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbit_didit/pseuds/bibbit_didit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi never said it to Shion. Not with his words. But actions speak louder than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Er hat es nie mit Worten gesagt

Er hat es nie mit Worten gesagt.

Manchmal war es die Art, wie er Shion ansah. Manchmal waren es andere Worte, hastig aneinandergereimt, sinnlos und unbedacht. Es war die Art wie er ihn anlächelte, als gehöre die Welt nur ihnen beiden, auch wenn eine unabänderliche Melancholie in seinem Blick lag, so tief verborgen, dass einzig Shion ihn durchschaute.

Manchmal war es die Art, wie er ihn berührte. Vorsichtig und bedacht, als sei er aus Porzellan, an anderen Tagen wiederum rau und unüberlegt, als könne er seine eigene Körperkraft nicht einschätzen.

Manchmal hörte er es in seiner Stimme, ob er nun auf der Bühne stand und Stücke von Shakespeare spielte, ob er sang, oder ob er vor ihm stand und ihm in die Augen sah, es schwang in seiner Stimme mit. 

Immer waren es seine Handlungen.

Wenn er Shion fest an sich presste, seinen Umhang um beide gehüllt um ihn zu schützen. Wenn er immer einen Schritt vor ihn trat, nur einen, um eingreifen zu können, sollte es nötig sein. Wie sein Blick undurchsichtig wurde, wenn sich jemand Shion näherte. Wenn er nach seiner Hand griff, scheinbar unabsichtlich, um ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken. Wenn er die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit einem Schritt überwand und Shions Lippen mit den seinen verschloss. Es schwang tonlos mit, aber er hatte es nie mit Worten gesagt.

Am lautesten schrien die stummen Worte, als er sich zwischen Shion und die Mündung der Waffe stellte. 

In dem Moment war Nezumi am stummsten. 

Und die Stille danach war die Erdrückendste.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to decide whether I tag this as Major Character Death or Major Character Injury. Feel free to decide for yourself. Also, let me know your decisions, there's a comment section for a reason :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He never said it with words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282062) by [bibbit_didit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbit_didit/pseuds/bibbit_didit)




End file.
